The Pig Whisperer
by squirrel2
Summary: Smithy and Pig have always relied on each other and were best friends in a sense, but what if something drastic changed between the two of them?


The Pig Whisperer

Silence hung in the air as the swine tried to fall asleep. She was completely alone, as she was every night. But this night was different, for she had dealt with a nagging feeling of longing throughout the entire day, and her emotions were at their peak now that darkness had settled in. All of her feelings from that day were concentrated in her mind, causing sleep to be a hopeless prospect. Pig oinked, and the sound continued to echo throughout the practice yard and the gardens. She then whimpered from loneliness and a tad bit of fright, and that sound too resonated through the practice yard, only fainter than the previous sound. She wished her blacksmith could sooth her troubles, even though he was the cause of her troubles. He would always rub her back and speak kindly to her if she seemed distressed. But her human companion was in a room somewhere- she did not even know where- sleeping. Pig could wait until morning to be with him and concentrate on her troubles then, but tonight seemed like an opportunity to get them settled. She recalled what her troubles were.

The blacksmith. Pig loved him and wished so much to be able to speak with him the way the humans did. The two of them understood much about each other through interpretations, and Pig could understand what Smithy was saying but he could not understand her. It seemed hardly fair in a relationship and Pig found herself wanting to have a conversation with Smithy. Should there be a way of accomplishing this, Pig was lost upon it. But alas, pigs were not creatures to give up easily, but she then wondered how she could give up anyway, for there was nothing to give up. It was all so confusing.

Another hour passed and Pig was still troubled. So she decided to go to the only place she could get help. Pig mustered all of her courage into one breath and took off under the light of the full moon. She speedily ran through the practice yard, almost running into the practice dummy in her fear. Pigs may not be animals to give up, but they were animals who reacted to fear easily. If even the slightest thing happened that seemed scary, they would be compelled to run away, sometimes causing more trouble. At least now Pig was supposed to be running, so she headed to the other side of the practice yard only to find that she could not get out. The castle gates were closed and locked and the castle walls surrounded it on every side. Even the stable doors were locked. Just when Pig was about to return to the forge, she noticed a crack in the wall Dragon had caused a few days ago, and it was just big enough for Pig to fit through. The part of the crack touching the ground was not wide enough, but it was a few feet up the wall. Luckily there was a table near the crack, so Pig went over to the other side of the table and pushed it until it was in front of the crack. Pig jumped up onto the table and poke her nose through the crack. It was a few feet up, though, until Pig could fit her entire body through the crack. She looked down to see the ground on the other side a few feet down, and since Pig would have to jump a bit more to fit through the crack, it would be quite a drop. She suddenly wished Dragon had made a bigger hole in the wall. She took a deep breath and jumped. As she fell to the ground, she slid her hooves on the wall to create some friction, causing her fall to be a bit less painful. Pig stood up and shook the dirt off of her coat, then ran off into the tress.

She persevered through the woods for the sake of her dear Smithy. She remembered the time Dragon had taken her from the castle in an attempt to save her, and she recalled the route he had taken; only she was now taking it on hoof rather than in the air. Pig was terrified to be running alone in the woods, and feared she would get lost, but she pressed on through the night until she finally reached her destination: the mountain. Looking up, she saw Dragon flying above in the moonlight, happily letting out screeches and bursts of flame. That was enough encouragement to get her to run up the mountain as fast as she could, even though she was already exhausted. She stayed on the flat part of the stony ground, making the run much easier than when she had run through the forest, for then she had had to dodge trees and pit traps while on the lookout for nocturnal predators. Pig soon reached Dragon's cave, and seeing as Dragon was flying not very far from the mountain, she let out a squeal. Dragon, with his impressive dragon hearing, heard the squeal and dived down to the cave entrance. He was very surprised that Pig, even though he was her friend, had come down to his cave in the middle of the night, and that she had even found her way there. "What are you doing here, Pig?" he asked, confused.

"I need your help with something," the swine grunted, and so their conversation started.


End file.
